


Gold, Greed and Some Other Things

by decemberist91



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberist91/pseuds/decemberist91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of four ficlets written for the Petyr x Sansa week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the road to Winterfell in season five was full of foreplay and flirting

“I prefer silk.” The words slip out of her before she even realizes. She sees his hand from the corner of her eye reach up and shut the door again. Her eyes close along with it. She contemplates laughing it off, but when she opens her eyes he’s standing right behind her. His face is contorted into his signature half-smile, eyebrows raised, his hands folded behind his back.

“If you’re not happy with these accommodations…” He begins but allows his words to trail off as she turns to look at him. As soon as their eyes meet she feels his hands reaching for hers. “I know it’s not what you’re used to.”

What she is used to is lavish meals followed by decadent desserts, a never ending amount of red wine and slippery, soft sheets to fall in to every night. A few she can recall in a happy haze of a drunken hour, his lips pressed to her neck, his beard and mustache tracing red dots along her ivory skin. Smirks and smears of salvia dancing on her lips.

Now their nights were spent in inns and taverns on a long road to nowhere. At this point, she wasn’t sure where he was taking her, but if he kept looking at her like that she didn’t really mind. Every time she questioned him his hands would find hers, sprawl against the soft fabrics of her gown and gather the material. She would look at his fingers, long and lean and incapable of touching anything but her.

“It’s fine.” She finally speaks as her eyes dart to the floor, her heart beginning to beat faster as he takes another step closer. She can feel his breath quicken against her neck and she closes her eyes again.

“Sansa.” Her name slithers out of his mouth in a low hiss, and she blinks her eyes open, her lashes hypnotizing him until his mouth is slightly open. He licks his lips and moves in, his hands reach up to her face drawing her near. She feels the cold metal of his rings on her flesh along with rising flush of her cheeks.

“Petyr.” She replies softly, almost inaudibly as his lips meet hers and his tongue moves towards hers. Her mind stops and all she feels is his skin, his mouth, his hot breath against hers and she wishes he would never stop. But sadly he does. He ceases all movement and stares at her for a long moment.

“Get some rest. We have a long day of travel tomorrow.” He keeps his hands on her face as she nods, thriving off every last word that spills from his lips. He stands up on his toes to kiss her forehead and she closes her eyes again as his mouth lingers there for a moment, causing her body to buzz with something she isn’t too familiar with.

When he finally pulls away to leave she can immediately feel the drop in temperature and the pang in her heart that wishes he would stay.

“I prefer silk too.” He turns to look at her one last time, his hand twisting the door open. His eyes lock with hers and she swears her entire body is flushed with a bright rosy hue. He flashes a smile at the corner of his mouth before opening the door. “I can only think of one thing that feels just as good”.  



	2. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during season 4

It didn’t take long for Petyr Baelish to fall in love with Sansa Stark. She was stunningly beautiful, any fool who could see knew that. But perhaps there was something else to it, he questioned. Something hiding under her bright blue eyes and long dark locks. From the moment he saw her four years ago in King’s Landing, he knew his entire life would be altered by the little red wolf wishing for a prince.

Sansa was always glowing to him, sitting alone at a long table, a variety of cakes and fruits in front of her. Her eyes were locked on Robin, who was laughing and jumping to the music just a few feet away. She seemed content and happy to see everyone at ease and enjoying their time at the Eyrie. He quickly made his way across the room to her to ask how the lemon cakes he had made up especially for her were.

“It’s magnificent, thank you.” She dipped her head and placed the cake back onto the plate. Her eyes were wide, looking up at him, and if it wasn’t for the hall filled with the people of the Vale, he thought he’d bend right down and kiss her. However he restrained, feeling multiple eyes on them, as the sounds of laughter and camaraderie buzzed around him.

“I’m glad it pleases you.” He figured supplying his sweetling with lemon cakes was right for any occasion. He figured it an extra reward for the week prior, when his wife had a terrible time falling to her death. It caused a hitch in his breath so he shifted his doublet and took a seat next to her on the bench, placing his elbow on the table. Sansa smiled at his demeanor as he placed his chin in his hand, relaxed and jovial was hardly Littlefinger’s style. It had been one week since Lysa had died, or actually been killed, by him. Also by her, he thought. He smirked at the idea of finally having an accomplice.

The memory of her lying for him caused his heart to beat faster and he could no longer hide the wide smile creeping across his face. After a moment he realized Sansa had ceased eating her lemon cake and had placed her hands in her lap. His smile fell into a slight pucker before her eyes met his.

“Lord Bae-“ She stopped mid-word as his eyes dropped to a deeper shade. He hated when she called him that, and after numerous times she finally corrected herself. “Petyr,” She began and the signature crooked smirk returned to his face.

He noticed her glass was half-empty and he wondered if the pink flushing in her cheeks was from the wine or his proximity to her. He took a chance and edged slightly closer until his knee was touching her legs. Her eyes darted down to look at their touching limbs and a small smile formed on her face.

“The cakes, they’re always good.” Her eyes moved to the remainder of the lemon cake she had nibbled on, and he ached to take the sweetness that remained on her lips. He got lost for a second just staring at her before her eyes shifted back to his. “You’re so generous, and I’m-“ She paused again to even her breaths as she began to twist her fingers in her lap.

His fingers began to run through the short coarse hairs of his chin as her eyes wandered over his face. She studied it for a few moments before letting out a soft sigh that traveled straight through his ears and landed with a thud right on his heart. He felt like humming right then, the heat of her body vibrating right to his core.

“I’m so thankful. For all you’ve done. For all you’ve given me.” Her voice was soft and she smiled at the end of her words. He arched an eyebrow and thought about all the things he wouldn’t mind giving her.

“I can give you gold, wine, whatever you want.” He sat up straight and let his hand fall to the table, and closer to her. He paused to lick his lips, deepening his stare. Sansa shifted in her seat, and stared at his hand now inches away from touching her. “What is it you want?” He leaned in intently and watched her mouth as it began to move.

“Much like you my lord,” she said with confidence “I want everything.”


	3. Sleazy Pete's Fun-Time Mirror-House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first modern-au! Prompt was 'mirror'.

The pink of the cotton candy stuck to her fingers as she pulled apart the confection with her teeth. Margaery was lagging behind, begging for another go on the Scrambler. Or the Parachutes. Or the Tip-Top. Any ride that spun around, which normally made Sansa queazy for awhile.

After two lemonades, an elephant-ear and now the pink-and-blue spun sugar, she was convinced the rumble in her stomach would never cease. She was still licking at the cotton candy on her forefinger when she locked eyes with him. He was leaning against the outside of some sort of funhouse, a twisted smirk curling on his lips. He had an even amount of salt-and-pepper scruff on his face, and his left eyebrow arched when he noticed her.

The sugar-high kicked in and her heart began to beat a little faster.

“Oh, this will be so much fun!” Called Margaery who had grabbed Sansa’s hand and was dragging her towards the small two-story building. Lights were flashing on and off around the words that read “House of Mirrors” and Sansa shook her head in protest.

“Not after those rides,” she rolled up the remainder of the fluffy treat and stuffed it into her small black backpack. Margery just shook her head and pulled harder, Sansa stumbling up to the door, an even hue of red flushing her cheeks.

“Hello.” Was all the man said. He wasn’t incredibly tall or attractive by her usual standards, but the way he pursed his lips at the end of his greeting caused Sansa to smile.

“How much then?” Margaery dove into her small gold and white purse covered in a floral print and dug around for some loose change.

“Admission is two tickets.” He pointed to the sign directly behind him and Sansa let out a small chuckle, feeling like a complete fool, even if she didn’t ask the question. The two girls nodded as they gathered their remaining tickets. Margaery walked in front, giving him two tickets, and Sansa soon followed.

Although when she approached the man stood up a little straighter and leaned in, keeping his hand on her admittance. Now his mouth was level with her ear and she quite enjoyed the way his words rolled off his tongue in a playful manner.

“For cute redheads, it’s free.” She was sure now that she was blushing as she shook her head and thanked him. “Enjoy.” His voice was a near-whisper and Sansa could feel the sound of his voice, hushed and soothing throughout her entire body. She folded the tickets back into her hand and thanked him once more.

The house began in complete darkness with an occasional strobe of light that would burst through and show them a glimpse of what lay ahead. The next area was just fog and lights, which was followed by a shifting sidewalk. Then the next room was the titled room of mirrors and Margaery eagerly ran up to each one to see her frame contorted in various ways. Sansa preferred the one that stretched her limbs out long, and found the one that made her short and stubby worth a chuckle.

The next room was filled with many ropes from floor to ceiling, some that moved and some that didn’t. It was accompanied by large loud pops that sent the two of them into shrieks of surprise right into a howling fit of laughter. Before she knew it the sun was visible again, and the two girls exited the funhouse with wide smiles on their faces.

She took notice of him again on her way out, mindlessly taking the tickets from each patron of the carnival. He caught her glance and nodded towards her. She smiled in reciprocation and turned to walked away when she noticed her friend’s eyes growing as soon enough the small man was standing right behind her.

“D’have a good time?” He offered a half-smile as he placed both his hands in his back pockets. Margaery shrugged at his question.

“It was alright, yeah.” Sansa smiled as she licked her lips, causing the same puckered smile from before to appear on his face.

“Is this your first time at the fair?”

“This one.” Sansa turned to her friend and shook her head, unsure what she was doing or why she would even think to have a conversation with a greasy carny was beyond her. Margaery was never surprised by anything these days, so she shook it off with small laughter.

“Would you like to play a game?” He removed one of his hands from his pocket and pointed towards the various booths offering a multitude of games.

Both of the girls shrugged and he nodded as he led them to the nearest booth. Running the station was a stout man wearing a large grin. Behind him was a sizable wall covered with balloons hanging from floor to ceiling. The rest of his tent was covered with a variety of stuffed dragons, lions, stags, and various other creatures.

“Alright, Sam.” The man greeted the guy running the booth who replied with a hurried nod.

“Hey there Petyr.” The stout man seemed worried for a moment, struggling to cross over from behind his booth. Petyr slammed down three coins onto the counter of the booth and winked at Sam who supplied him with three darts.

“Every throw gets a prize!” Sam said jovially towards Sansa and Margaery. Petyr turned to hand Sansa the darts but she shook her head in refusal.

“I’m not any good.” She pushed his hand away and they both shot up a glare at the feeling of their hands making contact. Sansa shook the feeling away and dropped her hand quickly but Petyr didn’t move an inch. After a moment he shrugged and stepped towards the booth.

“Are you good at this game, what was it, Petyr?” Margaery asked, a smirk forming on her face. Sansa tossed her a glare but could’t hide the smile growing on her lips as well.

“I don’t need to be good at the game,” he paused to throw his first dart, hitting a bright blue balloon with a loud pop. “I just need to know how to play.” He then quickly threw the last two darts, exploding two more balloons.

Margaery turned to Sansa to mouth “what the fuck” in confusion and Sansa just shook her head, quickly turning her attention back to Petyr.

“Winner!” Sam exclaimed and Petyr turned around to look at Sansa proudly.

“Are you supposed to be impressed?” Margery said out of the corner of her mouth and Sansa nudged her with an elbow.

Sam stepped down with a box and offered it to Petyr to pick his prize. Entranced by the red-head standing a few feet away he snapped out of his daze and dug around the box filled with first-tier prizes. He stopped rummaging when his eyes lit up with delight, pulling out a small plastic crown from the box. He sauntered over to Sansa and placed it atop her head.

“Looks good on you, luv.” He offered a wink and quick nod before walking back to his funhouse, a small line of people gathering outside it’s entrance.

“Well.” Margaery looked at her friend, her mouth twisted with confusion. “That…was something.” Sansa just shrugged. “Flirting with a sleazy carny. Your father will be so proud.” Margaery prodded at her again with her elbow and Sansa rolled her eyes.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to come back tomorrow?” Sansa turned to look at Margaery as she raised her eyebrows. Margaery just shook her head and turned to walk away.

Before following Sansa found herself unable to look away from the man who just won her a plastic crown, and perhaps a bit of her heart as well.


	4. All That Money Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greed.

“I don’t believe that I believed in you.” Her lips were a shade brighter, sliding across the rough hairs of his face. He let out a soft moan as he pressed his hands harder against her hips. He shook his head and kissed her again, his tongue grazing the outline of her mouth before entering.

“When I’m with you I feel like I’m falling out of grace.” His voice was low and tickled her neck and she pulled her head back to look at him with a quizzical glare. He smiled at her dumbfounded expression and began to trail feather-light kisses up and down her neck. She let her head roll back as her hands moved up and down his sleek shoulders, bunching up the material then letting it flow back down his body.

“I think you’ve fallen out of the god’s graces by now Petyr.” Her words were sharp yet still hinted at humor and they both laughed as she fell back on to the bed. It was a grand sized bed, the biggest she’d ever seen, stuffed with the finest feathers, he assured her. The sheets that decorated it were of the softest silk, spun from Dorne and brought over with her crates of lemons.

“I don’t mind it here.” Sansa spoke softly and Petyr gently kneeled down on the bed. He grabbed one of her hands and she yanked him down to be lying right beside her. She took even breaths to calm herself and then began to trace the various lines of her lover’s face. His eyes narrowed with desire but he allowed her to softly outline his mustache, his lips, his chin and brush gently over his eyelashes. He nipped at her fingers and she let out a soft squeal.

They were outlaws now, wanted dead or alive, or whatever have you. They had successfully sacked her childhood home and moved south. She was sick of the snow and the sleet, and the grey skies only put a damper on her mood. The sunshine and warm beaches would welcome her with open arms and she believed to never have a worry again.

They built a home out of nothing and made it their own. The past was indeed far behind them, and all she had to worry about was tomorrow. All of life’s necessities were given to her by the man at her side, his hair ruffled as she pushed both of her hands through it, causing him to close his eyes and enjoy the petting like some sort of spoiled house cat.

She looked around the room, filled with enough gold and silver for them both to survive on for many years to come, but all her possessions still couldn’t fill the void that still shook at her in the pit of her stomach.

Half of her family had been killed, and now she had betrayed her half-brother and robbed him blind, taking horses and carriages aplenty to escape into the night with the man she found fit for the job. He wasn’t loud or loutish for a lover, but she found him to be suiting enough. He was filled with wit and charm and she had never felt so good as when she was with him.

“Do you think you’ll ever miss it?” His hand reached up to stroke at her fiery hair, twirling it between two fingers. She sighed contently into his neck.

“Maybe.” She paused to push herself up and straddle his lap. She placed her two palms over his chest and bent down so her mouth was hovering right over his. “But it all means nothing to me now.”

“Painted lies and broken lips,” He whispered into her mouth, kissing her for a brief moment. She smiled as he slid his hands up her back and pressed her down further onto his lap. She felt his excitement and let out a soft moan in reply. Sansa then moved her hands from his chest to his face and forcefully pulled his face to hers. She licked her lips before grazing his and her eyes became filled with desire.

“Promise heaven tastes like this.“


End file.
